basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwyane Wade
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Wade during a Heat game in October 2018. |- Chicago Chicago, Illinois], United States |- American |- Physical stats |- 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) |- 220 lbs (100 kg) |- Professional basketball career |- Shooting guard |- 3, 9 |- 2003 / Round: 1 / Pick: 5th |- Miami Heat |- Years played | 2003–2019 ( years) |- College basketball Career |- Marquette |- 3 |- Years played | 2000-2003 (3 years) |- |- Other information |- High school |H.L. Richards (Chicago, Illinois) |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| |- |2003–2016 |Miami Heat |- |2016–2017 |Chicago Bulls |- |2017–2018 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2018–2019 |Miami Heat |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *3× NBA champion (2006, 2012, 2013) *NBA Finals MVP (2006) *13× NBA All-Star (2005–2016, 2019) *NBA All-Star Game MVP (2010) *NBA scoring champion (2009) *2× All-NBA First Team (2009–2010) *3× All-NBA Second Team (2005–2006, 2011) *2× All-NBA Third Team (2007, 2012) *3× All-Defensive Second Team (2005, 2009–2010) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2004) *2× Skills Challenge champion (2006–2007) *Sportsman of the Year - Sports Illustrated 2006) *Miami Heat all-time leading scorer *No. 3 retired by the Miami Heat |} Dwyane Tyrone Wade Jr. (born January 17, 1982) is an American former professional basketball player. He has over 19,000 career points and averages 18.7 points per game this season. Wade was selected 5th overall in 2003 NBA Draft by the Heat. He was named to the All-Rookie team and the All-Star team the following twelve seasons. In his third season, Wade led the Heat to their first NBA championship in franchise history and was named the 2006 NBA Finals MVP. At the 2008 Summer Olympics, Wade led the United States men's basketball team, commonly known as the "Redeem Team", in scoring, and helped them capture gold medal honors in Beijing, China. In the 2008–09 season, Wade led the league in scoring and earned his first NBA scoring title. With LeBron James and Chris Bosh, Wade guided Miami to four consecutive NBA Finals from 2011 to 2014, winning back-to-back championships in 2012 and 2013. After playing for the Chicago Bulls and the Cleveland Cavaliers, Wade finished his playing career with Miami in 2019. A 13-time NBA All-Star, Wade is Miami's all-time leader in points, games, assists, steals, shots made, and shots taken. Early Life Wade was born in South side Chicago. His parents divorced and he went to live with his father in Robbins, Illinois, growing up he idolized Michael Jordan. He attended H.L Richards High School. Wade joined the basketball not playing much his Sophomore year but that changed his Junior year, he averaged 20 points and 7 rebounds. His Senior year he averaged 28 points and 11 rebounds. His team advanced the Class A Sectional. He set the school record for points (676) and rebounds (106) in a season. College Wade attended Marquette University in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When he first started his Sophomore year, the 2001-02 season, he led the team with 17 points 3 assist. Marquette finished 26-7 and a best since 1993, the 2002-02 season he led with 21 points leading his team to the win the conference USA championship, the first final four appearance since 1977. The 2003-04 season he during a game against Kentucky, scored a triple double with 29 points and 11 assists. He led the Wildcats 83-69, earning them a spot in the final four, Marquette finished 6th. Due to his performance, Wade was eligible for the 2003 NBA Draft his junior year. NBA Career 2003-04 He was drafted by the Heat 5th overall in 2003 NBA Draft. He emerged solid, scoring 19 points 46% shooting, as the Heat reached the Playoffs but not make the finals. Wade faced other rookies such as LeBron James and Carmelo Anthony. He was selected Rookie All-Team but finished 2nd to James for Rookie of the Year. 2004-05 2004-05 NBA season Shaquille O'Neal joined the team. Wade averaged 24 points an shot 47%. He quickly emerged as a rising star being elected in the 2004 NBA All-Star Game were he scored 14 points as the East won. In the 2005 NBA Playoffs he scored 26 points and 5 assists shooting 50% despite having the flu. He also suffered a strained rib muscle missing game 6 and 7, as they lost to the Pistons. 2005-06 The 2005-06 NBA season he finished the season 27 points and 6 assists even scoring a career high 43 points in Game 3. The Heat made the 2006 NBA Finals were he scored 28 points. In Game 5, he was injured and returned at the half scoring 15 points to help the Heat win and put up 14 points scoring a double-double to help them win the championship. 2006-08 In the 2006–07 season, Wade missed a total of 31 games due to injury. He was elected to his third straight All-Star Game and received All-NBA honors. He became the first guard to earn All-NBA honors after missing at least 31 games in a season since Pete Maravich of the Utah Jazz earned Second Team honors during the 1977–78 season. Despite Wade's play, the Heat struggled early in the season with injuries and were 20–25 on February 1, 2007. But with Shaquille O'Neal healthy and Pat Riley returning to the bench after undergoing hip and knee surgeries respectively, the Heat seemed poised to surge into the second half of the season. However, during a game against the Houston Rockets on February 21, 2007, while attempting to steal the ball from Shane Battier, Wade dislocated his left shoulder and was assisted off the court in a wheelchair. After the injury he was left with the decision to either rehabilitate the shoulder or undergo season-ending surgery. Wade later announced that he would put off the surgery and rehabilitate his shoulder with the intention of rejoining the team in time for the playoffs. After missing 23 games to recover from the injury, Wade returned to the active roster in a game against the Charlotte Bobcats. Sporting a black sleeve to help protect his dislocated left shoulder, Wade played 27 minutes and recorded 12 points and 8 assists, in a 111–103 overtime loss. For the season, Wade averaged 27.4 points, 7.5 assists, 4.7 rebounds, and 2.1 steals per game shooting 50% from the field, and finished the season as the NBA's leader in PER (Player efficiency rating). In the playoffs, Wade averaged 23.5 points, 6.3 assists, and 4.8 rebounds per game, as the Heat were swept in the first round by the Chicago Bulls. Following the playoffs, Wade underwent a pair of successful surgeries to repair his dislocated left shoulder and left knee. The knee ailment, commonly called "jumper's knee", prevented Wade from joining USA Basketball in the Olympic Qualifying Tournament over the summer. After missing the Tournament of Americas Olympic Qualifiers over the summer, Miami's eight pre-season games and first seven regular season games to recover from off-season left knee and left shoulder surgeries, Wade made his first appearance of the 2007–08 season on November 14, 2007. Battling pain in his left knee throughout the season, Wade was elected to his fourth consecutive All-Star Game appearance. However, with the Heat holding the worst record in the NBA and Wade still experiencing problems in his left knee, Heat coach Pat Riley announced Wade would miss the final 21 games of the season to undergo OssaTron treatment on his left knee. Wade averaged 24.6 points, 6.9 assists, 4.2 rebounds, and 1.7 steals per game for the season. Signing with the Bulls In July 2016, Dwyane Wade left the Miami Heat after an argument with Pat Riley. He joined the Chicago Bulls, to make up the loss for Derrick Rose and Joakim Noah. Awards and Honors * 3× NBA champion: 2006, 2012, 2013 * NBA Finals MVP: 2006 * NBA scoring champion: 2009 (30.2 ppg) * NBA All-Star Game MVP: 2010 (28 points, 6 assists, 11 rebounds, and 5 steals) * 11× NBA All-Star: 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 * 8× All-NBA: ** First Team: 2009, 2010 ** Second Team: 2005, 2006, 2011 ** Third Team: 2007, 2012, 2013 * 3× All-Defense: ** Second Team: 2005, 2009, 2010 * NBA All-Rookie First Team: 2004 * NBA All-Star Skills Challenge champion: 2006, 2007 * Gold medal with Team USA: 2008 Summer Olympic Games * Bronze medal with Team USA: 2004 Summer Olympic Games * Bronze medal with Team USA: 2006 FIBA World Championship * Miami Heat all-time leading scorer * Miami Heat all-time assists leader * 2005 Best Breakthrough Athlete ESPY Award * 2006 Best NBA Player ESPY Award * 2006 Sports Illustrated Sportsman of the Year * 2006 Sporting News Sportsman of the Year * Wade won the 2012-13 season-long NBA Community Assist Award Personal life Wade was previously married to his high school sweetheart Siohvaughn and has a son Ziare. He filed for a divorce in 2007, which was granted in 2010 after a lengthy and acrimonious court battle. In 2011, Wade was granted sole custody of his two sons with Funches, Zaire Blessing Dwyane Wade (born February 4, 2002) and Zion Malachi Airamis Wade (born May 29, 2007). Wade also has a son, Xavier Zechariah Wade (born November 10, 2013) with longtime friend Aja Metoyer. Wade became engaged to actress Gabrielle Union in December 2013. The couple married on August 30, 2014. Wade's nephew, Darin Johnson, was shot twice in the leg in 2012 but recovered. Wade's first cousin, 32-year-old Nykea Aldridge, was fatally shot on the afternoon of August 26, 2016, while pushing a stroller in Chicago's Parkway Gardens, when two men exchanged gunfire nearby, hitting her in the arm and the head. The child in the stroller was unharmed. He has appeared in multiple commercials for Converse, Gatorade and T-mobile with legend Charles Barkley. He made appearances on Peoples, GQ, and Sports Illustrated magazines. Official Account * Dwyane Wade on Twitter * Dwyane Wade on Facebook * Dwyane Wade on Instagram * Dwyane Wade on Insstar.com * Dwyane Wade on Instagweb.com * Dwyane Wade on Buzzcent.com * Dwyane Wade on Insstars.com * Dwyane Wade on Photostags.com Category:Born in 1982 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Drafted by Miami Heat Category:Miami Heat players Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Marquette Alumni Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:NBA Finals Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Basketball players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States Category:Junior draft picks Category:Illinois natives Category:Players who wear/wore number 9